


Tumblr Headcanons - Kandreil

by lipsstainedbloodred



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Headcanons [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, archived from cigarettesmokeandexyracquets blog, bullet point fics, headcanons, tags and warnings in the author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: A collection of various headcanons and bullet point fics from my tumblr (cigarettesmokeandexyracquets). Tags, warnings, ratings, and other details will be in the author's note in each chapter.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This page will be used as a Table of Contents

Page 1: kevin has a bad day  
  
Page 2: playing in the pros together  
  
Page 3: kandreil fluff headcanons  
  
Page 4: ramble about kandreil  
  
Page 5: kevin calling neil sweetheart  
  
Page 6: andrew carrying drunk neil out of a party  
  
Page 7: jack’s response to kandreil  
  
Page 8: neil threatening jack  
  
Page 9: kandreil + mistletoe  
  
Page 10: kandreil sex headcanons **[nsfw]**  
  
Page 11: kandreil sex headcanons pt 2  **[nsfw]**

Page 12: neil + cockwarming **[nsfw]**

Page 13: neil + panties **[nsfw]**

Page 14: kevin teasing neil by fingering him but refusing to touch him elsewhere  **[nsfw]**

Page 15: kandreil + oral sandwiches  **[nsfw]**

Page 16: neil + more cockwarming  **[nsfw]**


	2. Page 1: kevin has a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kandreil prompt! (if you're interested) one day Kevin wakes up and can't seem to get the mental strength to get himself out of bed. A lot has happened and he just doesn't want to shoulder it to today. (He can't.) He'd rather just go back to sleep. So Andrew and Neil come in to wake him up only to find he's already woken up and hasn't moved. Everybody has their off days but this is Kevin we're talking about and he never does this Neil and him were supposed to practice later today
> 
> Warnings: depression
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted Sept 16, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * they all have their off days
  * there’s days when neil can’t find it in him to speak
  * there’s days when andrew can’t have either of them touch him at all
  * they all have nightmares and they’re all coping on different levels
  * but they’ve never seen kevin like this before
  * a year after riko’s death, neil feels like he could kiss the sky
  * riko is dead and he’s alive and he gets to play exy with his boyfriends 
  * riko’s death feels like a celebration
  * but kevin remembers riko  _before_
  * he remembers when they were little kids, wrestling with each other on the floor and throwing lego blocks and laughing, laughing, laughing
  * he remembers crawling into each other’s beds at night to tell stories even after they’d been told to go to bed
  * he remembers when exy was a fun game for them and not a competition
  * and it hurts so much to know what riko had become
  * to see this child he’d loved, his brother, turn into a monster that he feared
  * so kevin wakes up, on the anniversary of riko’s death, and doesn’t get out of bed
  * and he hates himself for it, because he can hear andrew and neil in the kitchen banging pots and plates around
  * he can hear neil laughing and being interrupted by what he assumes are kisses
  * and he wants to be out there with them, draped over neil’s back and pressing kisses to the top of his head and prodding at andrew until andrew drags him down for a kiss
  * but instead he’s stuck under his covers with memories playing on loop
  * it’s an hour before neil starts to worry
  * kevin always sleeps in late on weekends, even if he hadn’t been drinking the night before, but it’s noon and kevin is always up by 11:30 at the latest
  * when neil goes to check on kevin the scene is familiar, but the players are different
  * neil and andrew both have days were they can’t get out of bed, but neil’s never seen kevin like this before
  * “kevin?” neil asks and kevin won’t look at him
  * so neil goes to get andrew
  * kevin doesn’t answer andrew either, but his eyes flicker over them both 
  * neil gives andrew a worried look and andrew leaves the room
  * he comes back with a bottle of water and a granola bar and puts them on the nightstand before sitting down on the floor next to the bed, guard facing the door
  * kevin kind of wants to cry
  * andrew can’t protect him from his mind, but he can protect him from anything else
  * neil puts a hand down on the bed and draws kevin’s attention over to him
  * “do you want me to lay down with you?” neil asks.
  * kevin finally nods and neil lays down facing kevin. he takes kevin’s left hand in both of his and kisses the back on it.
  * kevin shuts his eyes to pretend he’s not crying.
  * neither neil or andrew shush him, they just let him cry and work through it.
  * “we’re here.” neil says gently, and kevin curls down so he can press his face into neil’s shirt. neil keeps kevin’s hand cradled in on of his own, but moves the other one to cup the back of his head.
  * _i love them_ , kevin thinks, but doesn’t say it.
  * “we have practice today,” he says instead.
  * “no, we don’t.” andrew says firmly.
  * “andrew pulled up a documentary on world war i,” neil says, petting the back of kevin’s neck and making him shiver, “if you want to go lay down in the living room.”
  * _i love them_ , kevin thinks again, and closes his eyes tightly.
  * “later,” he says, and then, “thank you.” it means the same thing anyway.
  * neil’s kiss to the top of his head means _i love you too_ , and kevin grips him a little tighter.
  * later andrew builds them a nest on the floor of the living room with an unimaginable number of pillows and blankets and they watch history documentaries until kevin feels like he might be okay.




	3. Page 2: playing in the pros together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None
> 
> Warnings: None apply
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted May 25, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * whatever you do don’t think about kevin, andrew, and neil all playing for different teams the first year neil goes pro
  * andrew and kevin played for the same team their first year but andrew gets traded for “temperament issues” during the next year
  * neil is signed by a totally different team because kevin’s team doesn’t need another striker yet 
  * (kevin may or may not have yelled at his coach for that decision. something along the lines of “neil is worth more than every other striker on this team put together” but he’d never let neil know he said that.)
  * so they face off in games and kevin and neil yell shit at each other in french from across the court and their teams think they’re being antagonistic toward each other but it’s really more like
  * kevin: “you call that a pass? i taught you better than that. your footwork is getting sloppy.”
  * neil: “still scored though, take it up with your goalie. also you didn’t feed the cats this morning what the fuck?”
  * kevin: “andrew said he’d feed them don’t put that shit on me josten, they’re your cats anyway. if you make another fucking pass like that i’m gonna add another three hours of practices this week i swear.”
  * and their teammates are like “man day and josten really fucking hate each other”
  * but they don’t know that kevin, neil, and andrew all share an apartment and have two cats and are grossly domestic with each other.
  * also don’t think about andrew and neil playing against each other and neil is calling out to him in russian (what the fuck josten how many languages do you speak?) and it’s all just
  * neil: “kevin bet me ten bucks you wouldn’t let me score tonight.”
  * andrew: “did you take the bet?”
  * neil: “fuck no.”
  * andrew: “that’s the smartest decision you’ve ever made.” (but andrew lets him get one goal in anyway because it was a foul shot and he’s more than a little pissed at the backliner that busted neil under the eye with his elbow.)
  * definitely don’t think about off weeks where two of them are in the apartment together watching the third play on tv.
  * kevin and neil watch andrew play cuddled on the couch together, neil using kevin’s chest as a pillow and kevin absently stroking neil’s hair even as he’s making smart ass comments about the game.
  * kevin and andrew watch neil play, andrew’s feet in kevin’s lap. kevin talks less during those matches only because it’s hazardous for his health otherwise.
  * andrew and neil watch kevin play with neil’s head in andrew’s lap. they watch these games in silence unless kevin gets checked too hard and then andrew curses lightly under his breath.
  * but most definitely Do Not think about three years later when they all get added to the same team and have the most flawless season.
  * don’t think about the celebration sex and kevin kissing neil after the game in the locker room after the rest of the team has left.
  * and for sure don’t think about the pure genuine laughter neil would have, eyes happy and bright because his boys are together and they’re won, won, won and they get to do this for the rest of their lives i promise your heart won’t be able to take it




	4. Page 3: kandreil fluff headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None
> 
> Warnings: None apply
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted May 26, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * neil loves kissing
  * he loves kissing so much it’s like his favorite thing
  * and his boyfriends love to kiss him too because of the way neil goes all soft under their hands, turns all wide eyes and awed after they pull away every time
  * it’s been four years and neil still reacts like every kiss is the very first one



-

  * kevin loves cuddling, but he’d die before he told anyone that.
  * andrew isn’t one for cuddling but neil will put up with it
  * _(neil isn’t big on it either honestly, he prefers kissing, but he does like the way kevin will fold around him and pet his back and his neck and sometimes mumble sweet things into the top of his head. he likes that.)_
  * kevin pretty much loves all types of physical contact that don’t remind him of the nest
  * out of sight of the press of course, it’d be hard enough to explain his relationship with one man, let alone two.
  * but they do okay.



-

  * neil is the only one andrew will let touch his back
  * _(it’s not that he doesn’t trust kevin, it’s just that kevin is pushier than neil. he’s used to taking and not asking and he’s used to getting his way. and well kevin tries to take too much and he can’t give kevin his back, not yet.)_
  * neil still gets awe struck when andrew says “yes” to neil’s hands on his back.
  * he gets that look on his fave that makes andrew all open and vulnerable so andrew will snap something harsh at him “hurry up” or “just do it” because he can’t stand that look it makes him feel too warm inside. it makes him feel too much.
  * and neil touches andrew’s back with such reverence, he looks like he’s going to cry sometimes when andrew allows him to do it.
  * but one time, just one, he lets kevin do it too.
  * kevin was having an absolutely horrible shit day, ghosts around every corner whispering to him and prodding and choking and it lasts from the moment they get out of bed that morning to the moment they get back in that night
  * so andrew told neil “put kevin’s hand on my back neil”
  * it was on top of his shirt, and neil kept his hand on kevin’s wrist just in case, but kevin didn’t try to take more, didn’t wander.
  * andrew thought kevin might be holding his breath, hand making gentle sweeps up and down his spine, stopping well above his ass when neil whispered to keep his hand up high.
  * andrew had seen that awed looks on neil’s face a lot since their first kiss on the rooftop, but never on kevin’s before.
  * andrew slept that night with his head on kevin’s chest.



-

  * kevin isn’t a morning person, but he gets up every morning at 6am to go running with neil
  * he bitches about it every time but he never lets neil go alone
  * “we all know what kind of trouble you get into when you’re alone. i’m just making sure andrew doesn’t have to kill anyone.”
  * neil suppresses a smile.



-

  * andrew takes them all skiing during his and kevin’s fifth year spring break
  * _(andrew knows kevin would never go on his own, kevin’s a coward even if he’s trying harder not to be and even though andrew doesn’t give two shits about skiing it’s 1) a good way to make kevin squirm a little and 2) another ghost for kevin to overcome)_
  * it’s fun.
  * kevin is a natural of course, andrew sneers about that but he’s got that affectionate look in his eye he gets when talking to neil or kevin so kevin thinks he can probably forgive him.
  * andrew only goes up twice, once on skiis and the second time with a snowboard
  * he doesn’t really like it, so he spends more time at the bottom of the slopes, waiting for kevin and neil and drinking hot chocolate with too many marshmallows.
  * neil and kevin race down a few times before neil gets too cold and stays down with andrew
  * (they end up building a snowman. well, neil builds a snowman. andrew gives it stick arms and a twig dick and neil can’t hide his laughter.)
  * the paparazzi catch them because they can never have a fun vacation without someone trying to corner kevin into an interview
  * they get some nice pictures of kevin on the slope though, and one picture that renee will cut out and frame because it’s the three of them, andrew and neil standing too close together and kevin leaning on his ski poles.
  * (the press calls it a “friendly outing” but renee knows the tilt of kevin’s mouth and the creases around andrew’s eyes are far more than “friendly”)
  * the press gets a small interview from them, but one pushes too far and neil bites back and calls him “a worthless creep that can’t do anything more productive with their time other than bother someone who’s trying to have a good vacation”.
  * the look on andrew’s face is nothing other than smug pride.



-

  * andrew likes having his head scratched
  * kevin’s hand will go to the back of his head (safest place, almost always a yes) and he’ll run his fingers through soft blond hair for a moment before scratching lightly at andrew’s scalp
  * it’s the most affectionate those two get usually
  * but neil’s favorite picture pinned to their fridge is of the two of them from the back, kevin’s hand in andrew’s hair and andrew leaning into kevin’s shoulder.



-

  * sometimes kevin is a little shit and won’t bend down to kiss neil
  * so neil has to get up on his tip toes and hook his hands around kevin’s neck and yank him down so they can kiss
  * kevin thinks it’s cute his boyfriends are so small and short
  * _(andrew may have threatened to stab him one time for saying that, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.)_



-

  * neil has less nightmare the longer they’re together
  * but they still happen sometimes in the middle of the night when he’s been feeling particularly stressed
  * he’ll jerk up from between andrew and kevin, heart beating wildly in his chest, hands shaking
  * andrew will shove him back into the bed, hands hard and grounding
  * but it’s kevin that will hold his face, press soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks, murmur about how he’s safe now and andrew won’t let anyone hurt him again
  * “i won’t either,” kevin whispers fiercely, “i won’t let anyone hurt you neil, i’ve got you.”
  * and neil will relax against the two of them, breath evening back out.
  * he’ll tangle his fingers with andrew’s and press a kiss to the back of his hand
  * andrew will kiss him hard and then let it taper down until they’re just trading chaste kisses back and forth
  * and kevin will kiss his forehead and his cheek and his neck and sometimes he’ll call neil “sweetheart”.
  * neil falls back asleep with his hand tangled with andrew’s and his face pressed into kevin’s neck. 
  * andrew and kevin will kiss each other with too much teeth and tongue before they follow neil back to sleep.



-

  * kevin’s favorite picture of neil and andrew is a morning in a hotel
  * andrew’s hands are gripping the back of neil’s hoodie
  * he has his forehead presses between neil’s shoulder blades
  * the gentle look on neil’s face makes kevin feel soft and warm



-

  * kevin chastises them for smoking, but he stays up with them on the rooftop all the same
  * they lay together in a tangle of limbs an the haze of cigarette smoke lulls them all into a sense of security and safetly
  * neil looks at the two of them, smells the smoke around him, can still taste where kevin’s lips were pressed against his not two seconds ago, fells his keys digging into his leg and thinks ‘home’.



-

  * neither kevin nor andrew are with neil when he gets his first tattoo
  * they’re both out on the road with their new pro team
  * neil is left alone at the apartment and he keeps thinking about the chess piece on kevin’s cheek and so he grabs his keys and leaves
  * when kevin and andrew get home neil shows the,
  * a key on each wrist, small but there, and andrew kisses neil almost too hard
  * _(kevin gets that sentimental look on his face and the tattoo becomes his favorite place to kiss.)_



-

  * kevin kisses neil’s hands
  * delicate little kisses that neil can barely feel but they make him shiver anyway
  * kevin kisses andrew’s arms the same way the few times andrew allows him to



-

  * andrew and kevin’s relationship is a little more difficult to figure out
  * they both love neil, and they both trust neil.
  * it’s harder with each other.
  * kevin has always tried to take too much, he’s not accustomed to asking.
  * andrew has almost killed kevin before, fingers pressing into his throat and leaving bruises that lasted for says. he’s had andrew’s knives pressed to his side and gut more times than he cares to count.
  * but they have their moments, quiet times where andrew has been having too many nightmares and he hasn’t slept well enough, so he’ll rest his forehead on kevin’s collarbone.
  * kevin will place his hands in andrew’s hair and kiss his forehead and that’ll earn him a glare but kevin just brushes it off.
  * _(kevin calls him “andrew honey” when he’s like this sometimes. the first time it earned him a punch to the ribs so kevin hadn’t called him it again. it’s months later that andrew says “i don’t give a fuck what you call me as long as it’s not ‘sweetheart’.”_
  * _and kevin replies “of course not, neil is sweetheart.”)_
  * _((they’re figuring each other out, how to fit in each other’s jagged pieces and smooth the rough spots over. it takes time. everything takes time.))_



-

  * the cats were a surprise 
  * kevin and andrew were away with their team for practice and three games, which left neil alone for far longer than they wanted to leave him
  * matt and nicky come to visit more than usual, neil suspects kevin as the culprit behind that
  * and renee stops by every couple of days which smells like andrew’s doing.
  * _(he doesn’t care. he loves him team and he loves getting to see them.)_
  * it’s a long 20 days before andrew and kevin get back to the apartment
  * and when they do a small white cat is curled on their couch and andrew sees a little black fluff on their kitchen counter.
  * “explain.” andrew says.
  * “i thought you weren’t ever coming back, so i got replacements.” neil replies.
  * _(it’s a joke but it twists something in kevin.)_
  * “meet sir fat car and king fluffkins.”
  * kevin groans, “i swear to god neil.”
  * “nicky named them.”
  * “i’m going to fucking kill him.” andrew says and neil laughs.



-

  * with riko dead and buried, kevin finally gets around to figuring out stuff that he enjoys other than exy
  * dan and allison thought it was super fucking sad kevin didn’t really know what his favorite color was _(anything not black or red)_
  * but he starts figuring it out
  * he likes the color blue  _(the same shade as neil’s eyes because he’s a sap)_
  * and he likes listening to rap and heavy metal when he’s working out, but he also listens to musicals sometimes and he gets a soft spot for alternative rock
  * he likes sweets sometimes, but on natural sweets like fruits.
  * he does like dark chocolate though, and his favorite snack becomes almonds and dark chocolate chips and dried cranberries
  * meanwhile andrew is shoveling half a gallon of ice cream into his mouth just to be obnoxious



-

  * kevin stops drinking as much as the years go by
  * he says it’s for his health, can’t play exy when your liver gives out on you, and yeah that’s a lot of the reason
  * but there’s also less ghosts, less things for him to drink away
  * and he hates the way neil looked at him when he drank.
  * _(he’s sure neil didn’t even realize he looked at him in any certain way, but there was always this lost sad look neil got when kevin put a full bottle of something to his lips that made kevin kind of hate himself._
  * _neil never said anything about it, just like neil never tells andrew to stop smoking, but kevin knows it hurt neil for whatever reason so he backed off.)_
  * _((it hurt because kevin couldn’t control himself when he was drunk. he said dumb shit he didn’t mean and pushed too hard and tried to take too much from him and andrew and it was stressful. kevin’s happier now though, and so are neil and andrew.))_



_-_

  * kevin always sleeps on his back
  * sometimes neil sleeps with his head on kevin’s chest, sometimes he just sleeps near him with their heads on the same pillow.
  * andrew sleeps on the other side of neil, facing the door with a knife in its sheath under his pillow.
  * kevin and neil sleep better knowing andrew will wake before they do if anything ever happens
  * andrew watches them sleep sometimes
  * neil curled into kevin and hand clutching at his shirt, his back pressed to andrew’s chest and with every beat of andrew’s heart he thinks ‘this is  _mine, mine, mine_ ’.



-

  * nicky and allison finally wrangle neil into a pair of skinny jeans
  * now that he’s not having to dress himself all the time to appear inconspicuous they’ve been taking him out more to try new styles and see if there’s anything he likes better than his ratty dime store shirts and threadbare jeans.
  * “you’re going to be famous neil, famous people don’t dress like this, so you need to get used to it now.” allison says the first time she shoves him into a dressing room with an armful of designer shirts and pants. 
  * she has a point but neil grumbles about it anyway
  * the thing is, neil kind of likes the skinny jeans, so he gets three pair and ignores the high five nicky and allison give each other
  * he decides he still likes his regular shirts  _(”i’m just not really a polo kind of guy. i’m more of the exy type.” “neil was that a pun? did you actually make a pun?”)_ and allison sighs but just steers him over to the shirt section and makes him get some new ones
  * “i can’t stand seeing you wear those shirts one more time, and for the love of god buy a size that fits you, no more 2x.”
  * she finally gets him into a medium and both she and nicky promise that no one will be about to see his scars, the shirts aren’t that tight
  * he likes button down shirts too and wears them open over his t-shirts
  * kevin just about has a heart attack the first time he sees neil, skinny jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and wearing kevin’s nirvana t-shirt
  * kevin just grabs neil and kisses him as hard as he can, “can’t let you out of the apartment like that,” he mumbles against neil’s mouth, “andrew might kill someone for staring.” 
  * and neil just laughs
  * _(neil decides he likes leggings too, and both kevin and andrew take him to bed approximately 3 seconds after he puts them on because “fuck neil your ass”)_



-

  * they alternate turns on cooking, but kevin’s night usually involves take out and neil always relies on things that are safe and easy like scrambled eggs
  * andrew is a good cook though, and he likes cooking
  * so as long as neil and kevin do the dishes andrew doesn’t mind cooking for the three of them
  * sir and king like it when andrew cooks too.
  * as much as he says he hates the cats he’ll still flick bits of food in their direction when he’s cooking.
  * he flicks food at neil and kevin too if they start bugging him
  * one time he got kevin right in the forehead with a piece of carrot because kevin wouldn’t stop talking about their game the next weekend
  * neil laughed so hard he started tearing up



-

  * andrew and kevin do a lot of reading together
  * they sit on the couch with their legs outstretched toward each other and let them tangle together as they enjoy the silence and the feeling of being near each other
  * sir and king will curl up near them and andrew will absently pet whichever cat is closest
  * “thought you hated the cats.” kevin teases
  * andrew kicks him



-

  * but the thing that gets to kevin the most is neil and andrew wearing his clothes
  * the pants are too long on them, long sleeve shirts hide their hands
  * but fuck if it doesn’t get kevin all hot to see it
  * neil will pull on one of kevin’s hoodies when they go for runs in the morning
  * _(his trojans one, not his psu or pro team hoodie because they’re trying to be a little bit careful okay.)_
  * andrew wears kevin’s sweatpants around the apartment, his old psu ones with his name on the side
  * andrew and neil wear each other’s team jackets when they go out anywhere because they’re obnoxiously adorable like that
  * kevin likes seeing them in his clothes, he likes taking those clothes off of them too.




	5. Page 4: ramble about kandreil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None
> 
> Warnings: None apply
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 1, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * you’ve got kevin day
  * who has never gotten to choose anything in his life
  * literally he has never been given any option other than exy, do what i say, do it the best
  * and when he proves he is the best he gets his hand broken for it
  * kevin doesn’t know anything other than exy
  * he’s only had exy since he was a child
  * and suddenly he has nothing and he has to run because he’s so goddamn scared
  * and people can call it cowardice all they want but when you’re raised to  _obey obey obey_  and you escape and then you’re forced back into the same room as the person that tortured you over and over again
  * i’d drink more than kevin does honestly


  * and then you’ve got andrew minyard
  * who has never had a kind touch presented to him
  * was never treated as a child but as a  _thing_
  * and has had the worst possible kind of torment you can put on a child
  * and nearly destroys himself with it trying to keep the only mother figure he’s ever had
  * he gets everything ripped from his grasp so easily he just stops trying to hold on to things
  * he never breaks his promises because things promised to him have always been broken


  * and then you’ve got neil josten
  * who hasn’t even been a real person for half of his life
  * and the first half of his life was just fear and pain
  * the second half aching feet and lies and a mother he loves and hates in equal measure
  * and he’s so tired when he signs with the foxes
  * because he doesn’t want to run anymore
  * because he just wants to have something real
  * he just wants to be real


  * i just have so many emotions about the three of them finding each other and finding themselves in the process
  * this is the first real thing kevin gets to choose to have
  * this is the first time andrew has been treated with an semblance of respect and a gentle hand
  * this is the first time neil gets to be a real person
  * and kevin gets to finally figure out what kind of person he is, what time of person he wants to be, with neil and andrew there to catch him if he stumbles
  * andrew gets two people that will respect his ‘no’, that look at him as a protector and not a killer
  * neil gets to finally be, gets to find out what it’s like to live a life without having one foot out the door at all times
  * idk i just love these three men and they deserve the world




	6. Page 5: kevin calling neil sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please write about the first time Kevin calls Neil 'sweetheart'?
> 
> Warnings: miscommunication or lack of communication
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 27, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * it kind of happens on accident
  * kevin has been drinking
  * they’re coming up on the one year anniversary of riko’s death and it’s rare to see kevin without a bottle in his hand
  * so it’s no surprise that neil is trying to drag his tall boyfriend’s ass to bed
  * kevin too drunk to do much more than drape his long ass limbs across neil and hinder any progress
  * andrew would help but kevin is trying to snuggle with neil and neil is looking increasingly more annoyed and it’s all kind of amusing so he just stands to the side with his arms crossed
  * and neil finally gets kevin shoved into the bottom bunk and untangles himself from kevin, pushing away from him so he can go get ready for bed
  * and kevin’s voice is drunk and soft but neil here’s him say “thank you sweetheart”


  * neil freezes
  * andrew freezes
  * kevin is oblivious and just rolls into the pillow and starts snoring
  * and neil won’t really look kevin in the eye the next day
  * kevin’s not sure what he said and he won’t ask
  * things are really tense because they don’t do pet names, they’re not that kind of people, and hearing it come from kevin makes it bizarre and weird 
  * and neil’s still adjusting to this whole relationship thing okay, it’s hard
  * he never thought he’d get to have something like this
  * his mother beat the want for a relationship out of him years ago
  * but
  * but he does have it and their relationship is a little delicate, a little fragile, a little strained
  * and maybe it means a lot to neil, okay? 
  * maybe it means neil means more to kevin than just a warm body to share a bed with
  * a decent striker to put up with on the court
  * _(”When I first said you would be Court, why were you upset with me?” **“Because I knew it’d never happen, but I wanted it anyway.”** )_
  * andrew knows neil’s first reflex is to run
  * and neil doesn’t want to run from them but right now he’s scared
  * this is harder than he wanted it to be, harder than it’s supposed to be
  * andrew presses neil into a corner two days later and kisses him til he’s calm, runs steady fingers through neil’s hair and says “it’s just kevin”
  * because it is
  * it’s just kevin
  * just the three of them
  * and kevin makes neil okay, just like andrew makes neil okay
  * kevin’s been trying to drink less because he knows he must have said something stupid the last time he got black out drunk and he’s been fidgety and snappish the last two days because neil’s been fidgety and snappish the past two days
  * andrew forces them back into orbit
  * and neil tells kevin what he said “you called me sweetheart”
  * “is that bad?” kevin asks because kevin doesn’t understand all of neil’s issues the way andrew does but he tries to, he tries to
  * and the fact that he’s trying helps neil breathe, and he shakes his head, says “no, no it’s not bad.” kevin looks unconvinced so he adds, “it doesn’t have to be bad, it can be ours.”
  * and kevin nods and that’s that
  * they’re good again, just like that, all back in perfect alignment with each other
  * and the next time neil gasps awake from a nightmare between kevin and andrew he feels andrew’s hand on his abdomen and kevin’s hands on his face
  * and kevin calls neil “sweetheart” and neil is okay




	7. Page 6: andrew carrying drunk neil out of a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it's less of a prompt (even though please write about it if you want to) but IMAGINE Andrew picking Neil up and carrying him over his shoulder, Neil wriggling to annoy Andrew and he is laughing and adorable, while Kevin walks behind them on their phone because, sigh, he give up. (the freshmen seeing them and at first they think it's Neil's dead body Andrew is carrying but then they see him laughing and it's like OH SHIT)
> 
> Warnings: alcohol
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted July 1, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * this is probably two years after tkm
  * neil is comfortable getting drunk around the foxes under two conditions
  * 1\. andrew is there to watch him or
  * 2\. renee is there to watch him
  * he’s never gotten black out drunk but he’s been completely sloshed a couple of times
  * so they’re celebrating yet another win and they’re down in one of the basement rooms because the team has doubled in size since neil’s freshman year
  * and the vixens are there too
  * katelyn is neatly avoiding andrew but ends up taking shots with neil over in the corner
  * kevin’s not too far away from them, bottle of vodka in one hand and his cell phone in the other
  * one of the freshman jokes that kevin is probably still watching highlights from the game on his phone
  * (kevin is not. he is recording neil and katelyn playing some dumb drinking game that keeps making neil laugh because he is a sap)
  * so finally the night starts winding down and there’s a commotion in the corner of the room
  * andrew swings neil up over his shoulder and starts heading towards the stairs, looking more pissed off than usual
  * (neil called him grumpy face and then started giggling. annoying.)
  * the freshman all exchange looks because andrew never carries neil out of these parties
  * he must have killed neil
  * that’s the only explanation
  * that’s what the commotion was
  * (the commotion was neil trying to get kevin’s phone out of his hands to turn the video on him instead. he couldn’t quite get his legs or arms to work.)
  * ((both andrew and kevin call neil a dumbass))
  * but then neil starts laughing and saying “andrew, andrew, put me down, put me dowwwwnnn” all slurred and giggly 
  * and the freshmen are all “???????”
  * it’s adorable
  * kevin is still recording it
  * neil is going to feel like such an idiot in the morning




	8. Page 7: jack’s response to kandreil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i just..... jacks reaction to kandreil
> 
> Warnings: homophobia
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted Aug 29, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * kevin and andrew had been having sex since long before neil entered the picture
  * neil just made things more… complicated
  * it had been a weird relationship at first, or a weird not-relationship
  * andrew and kevin would fuck, andrew would kiss neil and somethings get him off, neil and kevin would fight until inevitably would of them would be pinned down to a rough surface with a tongue shoved down their throat
  * and then baltimore happened


  * and kevin realized how much andrew actually cared about neil, and how much he himself cared about neil
  * it took a lot of work to get to a good place, but kevin and neil were stubborn and they pushed at each other until it worked
  * when the not-relationship became an actual relationship the older foxes all bet it couldn’t last
  * something would happen that would cause one of them to split off
  * after all, love only works in groups of two not three
  * except
  * except for them, it did work. and they worked at it constantly to make it work. 
  * so naturally someone would try to cripple them
  * and that someone was jack
  * kevin, andrew, and neil weren’t public about their relationship but they weren’t exactly secretive either
  * the three sitting on the couch with their hands and legs strewn about in odd overlapping patterns was the biggest give away
  * but it had been after a game that jack saw them
  * they were still in the locker room, which wasn’t surprising
  * it took a crane wench sometimes to drag neil and kevin from the court
  * but when jack popped into the locker room to get his phone where he’d left it plugged in and charging he saw neil between kevin and andrew with kevin’s lips on neil’s neck and andrew’s lips on neil’s
  * he made a gagging sound and andrew snapped his head away from neil to look at jack
  * “what the fuck?” jack asked, a look of revulsion on his face.
  * “jealous?” neil asked, leaning back against kevin who’d gone stock still behind him
  * jack got his phone and stormed out, “you should be ashamed of yourselves. that’s disgusting.” jack spat as he stormed away
  * andrew moved to go after him, his eyes blazing with rage, but neil curled a hand in andrew’s shirt
  * “don’t.” neil said, “he’s not worth it.”
  * because he wasn’t.
  * jack was barely worth the air they breathed, why should andrew risk losing his scholarship or going to jail over the bastard?
  * the biggest worry was jack going to the press
  * it wasn’t career ruining, but the information would be damning and scandalous
  * “he won’t say anything,” neil said, mainly because he could feel the breaths kevin took become more labored and shaky. “he knows better than to say anything.”
  * kevin nodded and pressed his forehead against the back of neil’s neck.
  * “i’m going to kill him,” andrew said, his expression still dark and murderous
  * “you’re not.” neil said. “i’ll take care of him.”
  * none of the foxes know what exactly neil said to jack, but whatever it was had caused the boy to pale and look away any time neil looked at him.




	9. Page 8: neil threatening jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “what did neil say to jack omg no don’t end it there oh god gimme more”
> 
> Warnings: threats
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted Aug 29, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * jack went for jogs every morning down perimeter road
  * the day after jack caught kevin, neil, and andrew making out in the locker room was no exception
  * he’d stretched outside the front doors of fox tower, put in his headphones, and started on his route
  * he didn’t notice someone following him a few yards behind
  * he didn’t notice they slowed when he did or that they took all his same turns
  * he just listened to the heavy bass of his music and focused on the rhythm of his breathing
  * until someone dragged him into and alley and pinned him to the wall
  * jack yelled and a hand clamped down over his mouth bruisingly
  * another hand tore away his headphones
  * jack was pinned with his chest to a brick wall, a hand over his mouth and a hand pressing a knife to the small of his back
  * “good morning jack” neil said pleasantly
  * jack screamed obscenities against neil’s hand
  * neil nodded
  * “i understand, and i’ll let you go in a second as long as you don’t do anything stupid,” neil said. “i just thought we’d have a chat about what you say yesterday.
  * you see, i don’t give a fuck about your opinions. i don’t give a fuck about any of the shit that spews from your mouth. but i know you’re a fucking rat and i thought i’d give you a warning.” 
  * neil took a breath and paused for a second
  * jack struggled against his hold and neil pressed his knife against jack’s shirt, right over the soft skin that protected his kidneys.
  * “i held a knife before i had a rattle. i watched my father keep men alive for  _days_ before he killed them, taking their body apart a piece at a time. so i just thought it best to remind you, before you opened your stupid mouth, that it would be pretty easy for me to end your miserable life and make sure no one ever finds the remains. do i make myself clear?”
  * neil’s eyes were ice blue, the color of the water in the arctic, and the gleam in them was murderous.
  * but the smile on his face was the worst part. 
  * neil would kill jack and he would do it very easily and with a smile.
  * jack shivered and nodded.
  * “i’m glad we had this talk.” neil said, pulling away and putting his knife in his hoodie pocket
  * the moment he left, jack slumped down onto the ground and dry heaved 




	10. Page 9: kandreil + mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your kandreil tag on the mistletoe post were too freakin cute I'm gonna die. Neil tries so hard (Tags:#neil’s book is upside down #andrew is still in bed #kevin walks past him) 
> 
> Warnings: None apply
> 
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted Nov 5, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * poor neil just wants kisses
  * like i bet renee hung up the mistletoe in the apartment when she visited
  * and when neil sees it he is “!!!!!!” because it’s just another excuse to kiss his boyfriends
  * it’s early morning and he’s exhausted because he didn’t sleep well
  * but he’s up so he may as well go on a run
  * and when he gets up it wakes up kevin who mumbles and rolls over but neil knows will get up in a few minutes to join him
  * it wakes up andrew too but he just sighs and closes his eyes again
  * when neil passes the mistletoe over the kitchen door an idea pops into his head
  * not a good idea mind, but an idea none the less
  * so he makes their coffee, grabs one of andrew’s books from the shelf in the living room, and leans against the door frame waiting for kevin
  * when kevin passes neil tips his head up for a kiss but kevin just mumbles “your book is upside down idiot” and heads for the coffee
  * neil grumbles and puts the book away
  * “you know its tradition to kiss someone under the mistletoe” neil says as he walks back into the kitchen
  * “not before my morning coffee it’s not.” kevin says, “not when the person standing under the mistletoe is the one that woke me up in the first place”
  * “grumpy” neil says teasingly and kevin rolls his eyes
  * neil gets his kiss anyway




	11. Page 10: kandreil sex headcanons [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: None
> 
> Warnings: sexual acts depicted, oral fixation, double penetration
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 17, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * neil isn’t into bondage
  * cuz the whole being handcuffed in bad situations thing
  * he likes when andrew holds his wrists but panics if he’s tied down
  * but kevin, kevin likes being tied up, down, sideways, and any other way he can be tied
  * andrew learns a few simple knots and rope forms from a bdsm website and kevin is very receptive to them
  * kevin has to exercise so much control in his daily life it’s nice to be able to give it over to andrew


  * neil has an oral fixation
  * he likes to suck on andrew’s fingers, or his cock if he’s allowed to that day
  * and sometimes when kevin is reading or watching exy matches on his laptop he’ll let neil crawl between his legs and hold his cock in his mouth
  * kevin will occasionally reach down and run his fingers through neil’s hair
  * “such a good little cockwarmer, aren’t you sweetheart?” kevin will say sometimes and neil will flush all the way down to his chest


  * kevin and andrew double penetrating neil
  * it takes a long, long time to work up to it but it’s so so worth it when neil is pressed between then keening and whining and scratching at kevin’s back, trying to pull them closer
  * andrew bites at the back of neil’s neck, fingers gripping neil’s hips hard, just shy of bruising, and whispers “don’t move too fast, stop squirming, we’ve got you” because he doesn’t want to hurt neil
  * but neil’s not hurting, not at all, he’s got the two men he loves surrounding him and _inside him_  and he thinks he can die happy just like this
  * kevin kisses the tears off of neil’s cheeks, runs his hands along neil’s chest in gentle soothing motions
  * it’s slow and gentle and so fucking good none of them can believe it
  * and after it’s over andrew cleans neil with careful hands, has to check and make sure they didn’t hurt him
  * and kevin kisses neil all over until they fall asleep with their faces too close together


  * andrew is a slow, thorough lover
  * consent is very important and he asks for it every step of the way, whether he’s asking verbally or if his hands hesitate before touching he has to make sure he’s allowed
  * and andrew will spend hours making his boys feel good
  * kissing every one of neil’s scars
  * mapping out kevin’s entire body with his finger tips
  * kevin gets impatient and neil will cup kevin’s face in his hands and kiss him until he calms back down


  * neil likes being marked up
  * he likes the bruises in the shape of kevin’s fingers on his hipbones when the older man loses control
  * he likes the hickeys sucked into the soft skin of his thighs left by andrew’s mouth
  * he likes the bite marks kevin leaves on his shoulders sometimes, biting into neil’s skin a little too hard when he comes
  * he likes looking at them in the mirror in the morning and remembering that kevin and andrew want him, that they love him
  * they make his reflection a little easier to face


  * kevin likes rough sex, quickies, and hand jobs in quick, stolen moments during the day
  * andrew lets himself be rougher with kevin than he does with neil, pressing him into the bed, holding his wrists with a bruising grip
  * and kevin loves it, letting andrew pound into hard enough he walks a little funny the next morning
  * and neil will give in to kevin’s thing for quickies, letting kevin shove him into the bedroom in between breaks for classes 


  * and after every time they have sex they’re all so soft with each other
  * these three men that have never really known softness in their lives
  * they’ll fall into bed together and kiss and kevin and neil will hold hands, sometimes andrew too, and they’ll stay pressed together until they fall asleep




	12. Page 11: kandreil sex headcanons pt 2 [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hello i do not know if u are taking prompts so feel free to ignore this but pls tell us your filthiest kandriel hcs i need them to liVE
> 
> Warnings: sexual acts depicted, bdsm
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted Sept 5, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * neil is 10000% a cum slut
  * who’s cum? doesn’t matter
  * 10/10 would take a bath in it if he could
  * (andrew thinks it’s a little disgusting how into jizz neil is but whatever his bf has never been normal why start now)
  * anyway
  * totally loves for andrew and kevin to come on his face or in his hair or in his mouth or his ass 
  * will lick their cum off his hands when he jacks them off
  * kevin is almost as into it as neil is lbr
  * he loves seeing this pretty boy covered in cum


  * neil gets drawn into sub space super fucking easy
  * like they barely have to be a few minutes into a scene and neil is already Gone
  * it’s a huge turn on for his boyfriends
  * and andrew and kevin are so good about drawing him gently back out of his sub space 
  * andrew with firm touches and kevin with soft kisses and little murmurs of praise


  * neil totally has a praise!kink don’t look at me
  * it’s easiest for kevin to dole out praise to neil in the bedroom
  * kiss neil’s thighs and bite his hip bones and call him “good boy” and “sweetheart”
  * but neil wants andrew’s praise
  * because it’s so fucking hard to get
  * neil will get himself all worked up over it, almost to the point of tears
  * and when neil is strung out and fraying, when he’s almost at his breaking point, that’s when andrew mumbles “you’re doing so good neil”
  * and neil swears that’s the best phrase in the whole fucking world


  * and don’t get me starting about kevin and andrew dping neil
  * neil sandwiched between them with kevin’s chest to his back and andrew staring intently at his face
  * both their cocks inside him and it should hurt but it  _doesn’t_
  * because they’re so good to neil they would never hurt him
  * it’s one of the few times during sex that neil cries because he’s just totally overwhelmed
  * and kevin and andrew keep kissing him over and over again
  * fuck


  * but also kevin in lingerie 
  * all that muscle held in with dainty lace and little strips of ribbon
  * the first time andrew catches him kevin had been home alone and he just wanted to try it
  * and kevin had blushed from his ears down to his chest and tucked his chin down because he knew,  _knew_ that andrew would mock him for this
  * but what does his smol angry bf do?
  * he walks over and cradles kevin’s face in his hands, the gentle way that he has only ever done for neil, and kisses him
  * it’s soft and slow and sweet and kevin melts into it
  * and when andrew pulls away he says “you’re so pretty kevin”
  * kevin is 10000% gone
  * he doesn’t know what he’d do without his boyfriends


  * morning sex is absolutely a thing
  * usually just between kevin and neil 
  * because sleepy kevin is a tactile being and neil will allow his touches always
  * sometimes andrew watches, sometimes he participates, usually he just rolls his eyes and leaves to take a shower and go make coffee
  * but anyway
  * morning sex with neil and kevin both on their sides, spooned together and it’s just so easy for kevin to slip inside neil like this
  * or, depending on their mood, for neil to slip inside kevin
  * goddamn




	13. Page 12: neil + cockwarming [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i will give you ALL OF MY LOVE if u speak more on neil + cockwarming
> 
> Warnings: sexual acts depicted, oral fixation
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 17, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * it’s mostly between neil and kevin
  * it’s just not really andrew’s thing
  * so when he catches them at it he just kind of sighs and rolls his eyes
  * but neil really loves it okay
  * there’s just something about the weight of kevin’s cock on his tongue, the smell, the taste, that makes him all relaxed and docile
  * and kevin loves it too
  * it’s extremely intimate
  * neil will sink to his knees in front of kevin and tap his knee and ask “yes or no?”
  * and kevin says yes every single time
  * neil unzips kevin’s pants and pulls out his cock, kisses the tip with something akin to reverence and slides kevin’s cock into his mouth
  * and every few minutes or so kevin will reach down and stroke neil’s hair or his face, let him know that he’s doing a good job
  * neil has nearly fallen asleep like that before, his head pillowed in kevin’s lap and kevin’s hand in his hair
  * and eventually kevin will finish a chapter of his book or the game he’s watching will end and he’ll encourage neil to get him hard and suck him off
  * neil loves taking kevin apart with his mouth
  * and afterward kevin will lay neil out flat on his back and return the favor
  * but sometimes kevin will be out of town with his pro team and it’s just andrew and neil in the apartment together
  * and neil will get by with sucking on popsicles or placing pens in his mouth but it’s not the same
  * and if andrew gets annoyed enough by it he’ll eventually tell neil “fine, get on your knees”
  * neil is almost too eager to do so and his enthusiasm puts andrew a little more at ease
  * but i also want you to think about the boys watching movies together in the apartment
  * neil and kevin pressed close together on the couch and andrew sitting on the other side of them
  * kevin’s got his dick inside neil but he won’t move and neil whines all pretty and tries to squirm
  * but it’s andrew that says “be good neil” and places his hand on neil’s neck
  * neil’s a mess for these two men he really is
  * he wants to be good for them, so he tucks his face into kevin’s neck and nips at the skin but stills his hips and stays that way the rest of the movie
  * and as the credits are rolling kevin will finally pat neil’s hip and tell him he can move “go on sweetheart” kevin will whisper into neil’s ear
  * and neil rocks his hips, barely moving but it’s enough to pull sweet little noises out of him and make kevin groan




	14. Page 13: neil + panties [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I LOVED YOUR NSFW KANDREIL HEADCANNONS!! can you by any chance write kevin and andrews response to neil in pretty lace underwear??
> 
> Warnings: sexual acts depicted, panty kink
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 17, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * they were supposed to be a joke
  * how, neil doesn’t know, but he knows they were meant to be a joke
  * nicky had given them to him for christmas, five pairs to be exact, during a white elephant gift exchange
  * allison and dan had thought the confused expression on his face was hilarious
  * andrew looked damn near murderous and nicky hid behind matt for the rest of the night
  * the pair he’s holding in his hands are orange lace with a little white bow on the back
  * they’re completely impractical and yet…


  * andrew and kevin don’t know he’s wearing them. they don’t even know he still has them, he told them he was going to throw them out months ago.
  * but the fact is they’re going to eden’s twilight and neil’s wearing orange lace panties under his black skinny jeans.
  * he likes the way they feel, tight but not constricting around his dick, and soft against his skin
  * anyway, they get back to the house in columbia just past two in the morning
  * kevin, nicky, and aaron are all drunk. nicky is singing showtunes and trying to get neil to sing with him. kevin has an arm draped around neil’s shoulders, leaning on him for balance. andrew looks completely uninterested in helping neil get their boyfriend to bed.
  * neil manages to get kevin to bed and change without andrew noticing his choice in underwear
  * it’s not that he’s embarrassed about wearing him, it’s just a discussion he doesn’t really want to have yet
  * neil goes to bed that night between kevin and andrew, his back pressed to andrew’s chest
  * the next morning when neil wakes up andrew is already awake
  * “yes or no?”
  * “always yes”
  * and andrew kisses him soft and slow while kevin still snores next to them
  * when kevin finally wakes up andrew and neil are making out, neil’s shirt has been lost to the floor somewhere and his sleeping pants are riding dangerously low
  * that’s when kevin sees the panties
  * at first he thinks he’s still dreaming so he rubs his eyes and no, that little bow and orange lace is still peeking over the top of neil’s pants
  * “what’re these?” kevin asks, voice sleep rough and low, tugging on the bow
  * neil pulls his mouth off of andrew’s long enough to say “a christmas present” before he’s lowering his mouth to suck on andrew’s neck
  * andrew tugs at neil’s hair a little before sliding his hands down to the swell of neil’s ass
  * “they’re orange” kevin says, but he’s not really surprised, “i thought you threw these out”
  * “junkie” andrew mumbles 
  * neil halfway shrugs but keeps kissing at andrew’s neck
  * kevin tugs on neil’s pants questioningly and neil lifts his hips so kevin can slide his pants off
  * after kevin tosses neil’s pants off the side of the bed andrew pushes on neil’s shoulder to get him to fall onto his back
  * “pretty” kevin says absently, running his finger over neil’s lace covered dick
  * it’s not long after that they have neil biting his fist to keep the noise down, andrew sucking bruises onto one of neil’s thighs while kevin fingers him
  * they didn’t even bother to take his panties off, kevin just pulled them to the side so he could get his fingers inside neil
  * “feel good?” kevin asks and neil keens from behind his fist, rocking his hips into kevin’s hand and kevin laughs, leaning up to kiss neil’s neck
  * andrew finishes biting a particularly large bruise into the soft skin of neil’s thigh and kisses a trail back up to neil’s lips, pushing neil’s hand out of the way to kiss him roughly and swallow neil’s moans with his mouth
  * “so fucking pretty neil” kevin groans “you should come for us”
  * “come neil” andrew says, reaching a hand down to rub it over the lace covered cock and neil does with a cry, spilling into his panties
  * kevin and andrew come not long after that, jerking themselves off onto neil’s chest and kissing ferociously above neil
  * andrew lays himself back down next to neil, kissing him softly while kevin goes to the bathroom to get a rag to clean neil up a little
  * “i’m going to have to throw these out” neil says, “i don’t think i can wash this out”
  * “what a shame” andrew says and neil rolls his eyes
  * “you like them” neil teases
  * andrew makes a sound that is neither affirmation or denial and neil grins
  * andrew puts a hand on neil’s face and shoves to make neil look away from him




	15. Page 14: kevin teasing neil by fingering him but refusing to touch him elsewhere [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:okay but what about kevin teasing neil by fingering him and refusing to do or touch him anywhere else
> 
> Warnings: sexual acts depicted, bdsm
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 20, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * neil is going to die
  * no really, he’s sure of it
  * kevin is absolutely trying to kill him
  * neil has his legs spread beautifully, thighs pulled up and held by andrew who’s being oh so helpful
  * kevin has been fingering him for what feels like hours now and neither one of them will touch him anywhere else
  * the only point of contact is andrew’s hands steady and firm on each leg and kevin’s fingers spreading and twisting in his hole
  * he has a safe word, he could use it if he needed to, but god he doesn’t want to let them down
  * neil hiccups a little sob “keviiiiin,” he whines, “i need to come, just let me come”
  * “you can come whenever you want neil,” kevin reminds him, “you just can’t touch yourself”
  * a groan rips through neil, his lower body muscles flexing as he tries to come without a hand on his dick
  * “do you think you can take four fingers neil?” kevin asks, rubbing the three already inside neil against his prostate briefly
  * neil whines and bucks his hips
  * he sounds so pretty when they’ve got him all strung out and wanting like this
  * “that’s not an answer neil,” andrew says, “kevin asked you a question.”
  * neil’s head is on andrew’s lap so he tilts his head back just a little to look at him
  * andrew’s hands flex on neil’s thighs “answer him neil”
  * neil looks back at kevin and says “yes, kevin, come on”
  * kevin nods and pulls his fingers out
  * neil makes a sound of protest but kevin runs a hand over his side soothingly. just a brief touch of reassurance. “need more lube” kevin says, grabbing the bottle from off the floor and adding more to his fingers
  * with four fingers slicked up kevin presses back into neil, has to bite him lip to keep himself from kissing neil at the high sound he lets out
  * “come on neil, we want to see you come” kevin says, slowly dragging his fingers out and pressing back in right against neil’s prostate
  * neil can’t breathe, can barely think, he’s so close and he feels like he’s been close forever. he barely registers the tears on his own face. “i’m trying, i’m trying, i  _can’t_ ”
  * “yes you can” andrew says, pulling a weak sound out of neil, almost a whimper, “you can. so show us.”
  * it takes a little more encouragement and several more strokes of kevin’s fingers but finally the spring snaps and neil’s coming in streaks across his stomach and chest, sobbing with the relief of it
  * kevin pulls his fingers out gently and andrew lowers his legs down to the bed
  * both men have their hands on neil immediately. andrew on neil’s left and kevin on neil’s right.
  * andrew cups neil’s face in his hands and strokes his thumbs over his cheeks, gently wiping away tears. he kisses neil gently to ease him back from over the edge, let’s neil wrap a hand loosely in his t-shirt to have something to hold on to. 
  * kevin runs his hands over neil’s chest a stomach, rubbing his come into his skin in gentle soothing motions. kevin kisses neil when andrew gets up to get a towel. he lets neil tuck in close to him and press his face into his neck.
  * as andrew is cleaning off neil’s torso kevin asks, “was that good?”
  * neil nods and says “yeah” real soft and drowsy
  * kevin kisses the top of his head and says “you did so good” he kisses neil’s forehead “you’re so gorgeous”
  * “you’re a sap” neil mumbles and kevin laughs
  * “yeah, well, that’s your fault” kevin replies.
  * neil pulls his head out of kevin’s neck and lays back against the pillows, he gestures down at kevin’s erection and asks “need a hand?”
  * “in the morning” kevin says
  * “are you su-” neil starts to say but cuts himself off with a yawn
  * “yes i’m sure, go to sleep neil”
  * “yes, please stop talking” andrew says, coming back into the bedroom and crawling into bed, back to the wall
  * he kisses kevin and then neil before closing his eyes, clearly ignoring the two other men
  * neil smiles lazily and kevin drags the covers up over them, kissing the corner of neil’s mouth and neil closes his eyes and sleeps




	16. Page 15: kandreil + oral sandwiches [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your smut is top notch! I'm in love with it! Now, I have a prompt for you. Kandriel and oral sandwiches. ENJOY!!!
> 
> Warnings: sexual acts depicted, oral fixation
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 22, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * Andrew has his hands in both Kevin and Neil’s hair
  * Neil is on Andrew’s left side, Kevin on his right and both men are kneeling on the floor in front of him
  * They’re both sliding their tongues along Andrew’s dick, making Andrew clench his fists in their hair, his breathing heavy
  * Neil and Kevin get distracted when their tongues brush together, pulling off of Andrew to kiss for a minute before Andrew silently encourages them to continue
  * Neil kisses the side of Andrew’s cock while Kevin drags his tongue from tip to root
  * “Okay?” Neil asks after a moment.
  * Andrew grunts and tugs him closer in response. 
  * Neil and Kevin take turns sucking on the tip and Kevin has to tell Neil to let him have a turn because Neil won’t let up on sucking Andrew’s dick
  * Andrew comes in Kevin’s mouth minutes later, shuddering and tightening his grip in their hair almost painfully before relaxing
  * Kevin crawls up onto the bed to kiss Andrew, swapping Andrew’s come back and forth between the two of them as they kiss
  * Neil makes a small sound of protest, tugging Kevin over to kiss him so he can get a taste too and Kevin lets out a dirty laugh
  * “Get off of me, you’re both disgusting.” Andrew says, shoving them off the bed.
  * Kevin and Neil head to the bathroom to shower and take care of their own erections
  * It doesn’t take long for Kevin to have Neil pressed against the shower wall, his tongue in Neil’s ass and one hand on Neil’s dick the other jerking himself off




	17. Page 16: neil + more cockwarming [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anything w/ neil the ultimate bottom? maybe involving a bit more cockwarming? IM A SINNER UGH AND I LOVE YOUR WRITING
> 
> Warnings: sexual acts depicted, oral fixation
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted June 27, 2016 on cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

  * neil spends too much time on the internet 
  * he used to just use it to look up news articles but nicky recently got him involved in twitter and he spends too much time arguing with people
  * it’s also got him spending an unhealthy amount of time reading up about sexuality and kinks


  * neil stumbles on the term “oral fixation” and thinks yeah that sounds a lot like him
  * he almost always has a pen or something in his mouth, it makes him feel better when he does, secure
  * that’s how neil finds out about cockwarming
  * he brings it up to andrew first, because andrew will always listen to him, even if it’s just to tell him “no”
  * andrew tells him “take that freaky shit to kevin” but neil knows better than to feel hurt by it
  * he just says okay and andrew lets neil kiss him on the temple
  * and when neil tells kevin what he wants to do kevin just nods and says “yes” 
  * because this is something easy
  * and so he lets neil crawl between his legs and put his soft dick in his mouth
  * and it’s a little weird the first time, but they settle into it, kevin reading a book and neil resting his head in kevin’s lap
  * kevin strokes his fingers absently through neil’s hair and the muffled moan neil makes causes kevin to shiver
  * andrew just stares at the kevin and ignores them
  * until kevin bookmarks his place and reaches out a hand to andrew in invitation
  * he doesn’t ask like andrew does, simply offers his hand and waits to see if andrew will take it or shove it away
  * andrew rolls his eyes and takes kevin’s hand, scoots closer to kiss him roughly, only pulls away long enough to look down at neil and say “get kevin hard for us.”
  * so neil starts actually sucking and stroking his tongue, making kevin gasp and curse
  * andrew places kevin’s hands in his hair and sucks on kevin’s neck, leaving marks across his throat that’ll be a bitch to explain at practice in the morning
  * when neil has kevin hard he pulls away with a soft sound, pressing kisses to the shaft gently
  * andrew pulls off of kevin’s neck and says “come here”
  * neil’s already hard, he was half hard just having kevin’s cock resting on his tongue but getting to suck and listening to kevin’s panting and groans has him straining in his sweatpants
  * “yes or no?” andrew asks, hands going to neil’s hips
  * neil breathes his “yes” across andrew’s kiss swollen lips




End file.
